bay12rpggroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasy Europe: New Slavic Empire
This section is for the New Slavic Empire. It includes all facts and truths about the New Slavic Empire. Refer to this page when discussing the glorious Empire of Slavs! Culture and History History Founded in 1466, the New Slavic Empire(N.S.E.) rules over Romania, Moldova, and Bulgaria entirely, with territories in Slovakia, Ukraine, Crimea, and Hungary. They burned Serbia to the ground. The quickly and violently expanding nation took these territories by storm using ingenious new technology, from revolutionary breech-loading fire arms to massive self propelled cannons. Other nations coulnd't believe that the previously tiny nation could take control over so many places at once. Most of Romania and Moldova folded the ownership of their provinces to the New Slavic Empire out of fear. The New Slavic Empire is ruled by Vasiliev Evanovich Emelianenko, and his wife Christina Emelianenko. Dmitri, the commander the New Slavic Empire's military forces, is one of the best commanders the world has ever seen. In just over four months, he had taken control of much of Ukraine, and had defeated the Crimean Khanate's entire army in just under four minutes. Culture Technology and Magic Magic in the New Slavic Empire is very important. It has allowed the expanding nation to become what it has. Emperor Vasily has created many, many things with his gift, and they all benefit the empire greatly. First, he created Pride and Wrath, two golems made of wood, armored in chain mail. These two would serve as personal guards and showcase. The next set of golems was also named after the deadly sins. They were all made of solid granite and could create obsidian weapons and tools on command. Then, Vasily created Sloth. Sloth is a 20 foot tall granite monstrosity. To most people, he looks like a statue come to life. Vasily carved a throne into Sloth's massive chest so he could see the destruction wrought first hand. Next, Vasily made an assassin golem of sorts. It's basically a ball with moving razor sharp wire tentacles. He called it Gluttony. Since the creation of his Golems, Vasily has slowed down his magic and used his time on advancing technology. The technology of the New Slavic Empire is advanced and deadly, most of it centered on weaponry. The New Slavic Empire started its technological sprint by refining firearm technology, creating breech-loaded muskets, pistols, cannons, and strange two- and four-barreled firearms. This led to the utilization of gun and pike formations that dominate the battlefield. Next, through sheer luck and brilliance, Empress Christina designed the Elysium Engine, something no Earth had ever seen. It could be used to power basically anything. It led to the creation of the SP, the worlds first self propelled engine of war. They zoom around the battlefield, running men down while shooting its main cannon and eight-barreled sponsons. After that, technology exploded exponentially, with the creation of airships. As of right now, there are only three, but they are devastating. The Skadvosk, the flagship, is the size of a small town and acts as a mobile command platform, an armored personnel carrier, and a floating battleship. It's two daughter ships, the Shevchenko 1 and 3, are much smaller, but much faster. They can attach themselves to the hull of the Skadvosk for long trips and surprise attacks. Laws and Judicial System Laws *Romani Legis, which is the Magna Carta only without the monarch limiting laws, implemented by Dmitri. *Patents, implemented by Dmitri. *Three Strikes Law, only it's a death sentence, implemented by Dmitri. *If a person holds a religious position of power, that person cannot also hold a political position of power, implemented by Vasily. *No public preaching, or speaking against the king. *Only those with the Gift may succeed to the throne. *Peasants may not own weaponry beyond farming tools *Armour is reserved for the military, and to nobles. *Sentencing to death is to be carried out via firing squad, or through consumption of ergot fungus, depending on the severity of the crime. *Citizenship can be granted through either marrying a native, or through 25 years military service Pending Laws May Need Revision *Taxes are a flat rate of 15% income, 5% for enlisted military *In time of war, only fathers of children below the age of 3, women, and males below the age of 16 years old are exempt from the draft, or from wartime work. Judicial System 133421778749.png|Left to Right: Valentin, Elise, Vasily, Christina, Turin.